


他们都是龙

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragons, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“我永远搞不懂时尚。”Erik把领带扔到床上，那上面已经摆了一长串颜色各异的领带，“穿衣服为什么要系这玩意。”他松开领子坐到床上。“我为什么非要穿着衣服？我又不怕冷。我们在梯林斯生活的那段日子从来不穿这玩意。”  
“那是2500年前，现在你裸着出门会被处以罚款和六个月以上的监管。”他的丈夫Charles早已穿戴整齐，灰色的西装，颈间搭配深蓝色的领带，看上去非常可口。  
“和他的眼睛很配。”Erik想。  
“谢谢。我不是故意读你的思维，你想的太大声了。”Charles在床上挑拣出一条紫蓝色的领带给搭在Erik颈间，“如果你真的那么做了，我们会迟到的。”  
Erik一只手拦住丈夫的腰，另一只手点住额际。“你可以用你的能力——”  
他的手掌顺着Charles的腰线往下滑，Charles拍开他的手。“没门。”

五分钟后，Erik坐上了车。  
他调整座椅，扣好安全带。“我们为什么不飞去？”  
“今天是个重要的日子。我可不想一群接一群的欧椋鸟弄脏我的外套。”  
Charles正手忙脚乱地发动车子。他们的车是1968年产的雪佛兰因帕拉，车身漆成蓝色，自动挡，5.2升排量，开了不到一万公里。  
他们把它开出车库的时候，他们的邻居Joseph Mason——一个身材高大，留着浓密胡子的老年男人朝他们挥了挥手，“保养得真不错，和新车没什么两样。”  
他有些结巴，即使Erik同他做了五年邻居，他还没能很好的适应。  
Erik朝Mason点点头，对Charles说道：“我表现的很得体，他没有心脏病发作。”  
“嘘，我在回忆我上一次开车的情形。”Charles右手挂挡，左手抓紧方向盘。  
“上一次你开到了因茨茅斯郡的酒吧。两品脱啤酒下肚，你变回了原形，并捏爆了因帕拉和停车场的另外二十台车。因帕拉一号彻底报废，这是因帕拉二号。”  
Charles震惊地看着他，“你买了一辆古董车替代它？我们谈过的，为了教育基金，我们不能再乱花钱了。” “算不上什么古董，我花500镑买下了它，然后用半个小时使它看起来和原来那辆差不多。另外，你快撞到路灯了。”  
Charles成功把车开了十英尺后停了下来，“我忘了锁门。”  
Erik动动手指，“开车吧。”  
他们开得很慢，导致Mason一直尴尬地朝他们挥着手。  
“他真贴心。”Charles说道。  
“我还是不能习惯这一切。毕竟不久前他们还曾想杀掉我们，把我们的灵魂丢进地狱。”  
“那是400多年前的事了。再说我们玩得挺开心的不是吗？你抱着我从火中飞起，扬起一片橘红色的火花。如果神父不是当场吐出来简直像童话故事般完美。”

他们花了五个小时来到了目的地。迎接他们的是一栋哥特式建筑，它总共三层，外围拦着铁丝网。面朝他们方向的铁丝网悬挂着一块招牌，上面用红色墨水写着“厄喀德收养机构”。不少红色的墨水顺着招牌滴下来，渗到草地上。离老远Erik就闻到招牌散发的一股血腥味。  
Erik和Charles沿着草丛中的小径往里走，当他们靠近层层铁丝网时，它立刻从中间分开一道七八英尺大的缺口，等他们进入，铁丝网迅速在他们身后合拢了。  
他们进入大门，一层是一间宽敞的大厅，大厅内的装潢十分简单，只有一张皮面沙发和一个茶几，沙发后面二十英尺远的地方是一道胡桃木做成的门，门板上画着蛇的图腾，靠近把手的位置用一圈蜘蛛丝挂着一个蓝色的甜饼怪玩具。  
一个强壮的男人蹲坐在沙发上。他大概二十出头，黑色头发，灰眼睛，穿着黑色的皮夹克和牛仔裤。他的脖子和脸上布满了各种图案的纹身。如果你观察得够仔细，就会发现他的纹身之中还夹杂着大片大片的尸瘢。  
见到生人进入，男人朝Erik和Charles龇起了牙，嘴角白色的口水滑下好长一条。  
“你好。厄喀德夫人在这里吗？”Charles问道。  
男子发出一声低吼。  
“我听不懂你说了什么。”  
Charles把手指搭上额际试图阅读男子的思维。男子猛地从沙发上跃下，径直朝他们扑了过来，他们闪身躲开，男子扑了个空。  
当男子转过身准备再次攻击时，一根白色的腿骨从天花板掉落到男子的脚边。男子的目光立刻被它吸引了。  
“亲爱的，他们是我们的客人。”一个低沉沙哑的女声从Erik的头上响起，那声音像是用锯子在锯木头。  
男子用手按住腿骨，低下头嗅了一会，接着把它高高抛起，换手接住，再抛起，再接住，他把它丢了出去。  
下一秒，男子四肢着地，飞快地跑向那根落在墙角的腿骨，用嘴咬骨头中段把它捡了回来。他用了不到两秒钟就把那根一英尺长的骨头吞下了肚。  
“它是刻耳柏洛斯。因为找不到可容纳三个头的身体所以他们只能挤在一起。”  
与他们对话的是一位穿着黑衣蒙着面纱的年轻女人。她倒挂着坐在天花板上，膝头放着一本《布谷鸟的呼唤》，手里端着一只茶杯，茶杯中盛着满满一杯红茶，但一滴也没有洒出来。  
“在厄喀德夫人叫到你们之前，你们先在那边坐一会吧。要喝点什么吗？”她冲他们露出友好的微笑，嘴巴支出一对两英寸长的黑色口器。  
“茶，谢谢。”  
一杯茶和一个糖罐落到茶几上，接着几本杂志跟着掉落到Charles面前，有《众神时代》、《怪物周刊》、《MQ》、《如何烹饪人类与植物》等等。  
“不用了。”Erik说道。  
黑衣女人低下头继续看书，仿佛那是世界上最重要的事。  
Charles看到茶杯中的苍蝇腿就把它搁到了一旁，他拿起《怪物周刊》随手打开，第一页是戈里尼奇家族和布雷尼亚的家族两个年轻人的绯闻八卦。他又翻动两页，看到了熟悉的脸孔，不过Erik的眼睛上粘着一个压成薄片的唾液球，它是由薯片、巧克力和带血的羽毛组成的。Charles忍住恶心把杂志丢了回去。  
刻耳柏洛斯坐到他们旁边开始撕咬沙发的扶手。他从扶手中翻出了三个烟头和一个止咳水空瓶。  
他把空瓶放到Charles脚边，眼睛亮晶晶的。黑衣女子说道：“你可以拍拍他的头。”  
刻耳柏洛斯兴奋地晃动着身体，似乎在摇动那条不存在的尾巴。  
Erik深吸一口气，他真的受够了，幸好Charles攥住了Erik的手，否则他肯定要把这地方撕成碎片。  
“乖孩子，去那边玩吧。”黑衣女人说道。  
刻耳柏洛斯用脚挠了挠脸颊，去追地面上一只快速移动的蟑螂。  
“别担心我。”他安慰Charles。  
“我在担心他们。”Charles的话投射进Erik的脑子，“我觉得过不了一分钟你就会变回原形把这里烧得什么都不剩。”

这时门内有人说道：“下一个。”  
一对老夫妻从门内走出来，丈夫安慰妻子，“没关系，六百年后我们再来试一次。”  
Charles顿时紧张起来，Erik拉住他的手，“我随时可以把这里夷为平地，只要你开口。”  
Charles笑了一下，他深吸了口气，“我们进去吧。”

房间内只有一个书架、两个木箱和一张破旧办公桌，办公桌上堆着羊皮纸、毛线团、织衣针、墨水池，墨水池和一只玻璃杯，玻璃杯中漂浮着一幅人类的假牙。  
办公桌后面一个穿着呢料套装的女人坐在那里。她看上去六十多岁，身材中等，头发雪白，长得有点像《头号书迷》里的女主人公，唯一不像的是她的鼻梁上挂着一幅带链子的眼镜，裙子下面还垂下一条蛇尾巴。  
她做了个手势示意Erik和Charles坐下。  
办公桌上的那副假牙开口了。“姓名。”  
“Charles Xavier。这是我的丈夫Erik Lehnsherr。”她用尾巴尖从书架上成堆的羊皮纸中挑出一张翻开，用羽毛笔工整地写下一行如尼文，假牙念叨着，“Charles Xavier以及其丈夫……”  
写完后她抬起头扫了Charles一眼。“性别？”  
“这显而易见。”  
“别介意，我只不过想知道你不是一个易容者。”  
接下来她问了他们的收入、学历、联络方式、有无移居意向等等。  
“年龄？”  
“6509岁。”  
“看起来不太像，”她仔仔细细地把Charles从上到下打量了一遍，“你看起来顶多2000岁出头。”  
Charles只好让她检查了他的牙齿。  
“你呢？”  
“5500岁。”Erik不耐烦地回答道。他们真的要在这里浪费整整一天，只为了填这种无聊的表格吗？  
“种族？”  
“法夫纳。”  
“尼德霍格。”  
她的脸上终于产生了一丝表情，她推高眼镜眯起眼睛打量Erik。“我有六千多年没见过尼德霍格龙了。我以为它们已经灭绝了。”  
“我很幸运。”  
Erik握住Charles的手，Charles手掌的温度让他感到平静。他永远都不会忘记5400年前的哈努卡节，一个穿着黑色盔甲的家伙闯进了他的家，杀掉了他的父亲和母亲。  
他的妈妈Edie临死前把他藏进了树洞，半个月后路过那里的Charles把他救了出来。  
“你们的职业是什么？”  
“那要从公元前5世纪开始说起，我那时是个教师，Erik在剧场表演……”Erik注意到那副假牙像是打了个哈欠般小幅度地张了张嘴。“820年我在卡利西亚公国当国王，Erik是我的侍卫。850年我病死脱身后当了一段时间传教士，Erik那段时间迷上了做金银器。902年我们在墨尔森开店，卖一些金银首饰，还收了两个学徒。935年我们在弗兰德斯当了一段时间的雇佣兵……1367年我在巴金修道院修行，那时Erik在海军服役，那段时间很难熬，整整五年我们都没能见上一面。1467年到1502年我在当主教，Erik那时是康沃尔伯爵……”  
Charles停下来，Erik知道他的丈夫在考虑要不要说出曾经发明留声机和自行车的事。  
“你们似乎每件事都干不长。”假牙轻叩了两下，“行了，你们现在在做什么呢？”  
“我们在温彻斯特定居，又干回了老本行，我在学校任教，Erik是个演员。”  
尾巴尖飞快地挥舞羽毛笔把他的话记录在羊皮纸上。“你们的健康状况如何？”  
“我带来了我们的健康检查报告。”  
“我会亲自调查你们的健康状况，才能决定是否通过你们的申请。”  
厄喀德摇了摇铃，隔了一会她扯着嗓子喊道：“Sibyl！”  
一个女孩推门走进来，她大概八岁左右，灰色短发，蓝眼睛，身穿印花T恤和短裤，要不是腰中挂着的一把短刀，她看上去和刚放学的小学生没什么两样。  
女孩分别拔了他们的一撮头发，用刀切断。再一一查看了他们的掌纹和牙齿。Charles注意到她的瞳孔变成了红色。  
“Charles Xavier身高五英尺七英寸，体重120磅，心肺功能正常，脉搏80次……”她机械地说道。  
厄喀德夫人扶住了额头。“直接告诉我结果如何。”  
“他们很健康。” 女孩说道。  
厄喀德夫人继续在纸上写写画画，然后她抬起头，“你们通过了。”  
“谢谢。”Charles扑进了Erik的怀里。  
厄喀德夫人把羊皮纸递给Charles和Erik签名，接着把签完名的羊皮纸卷成一个小纸卷。  
她把火漆按在羊皮纸接缝的位置，“最重要的是——”她的手指伸进喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的呕吐声。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，只是有一阵子没吐焰球了。”  
大概有两分钟的时间她一直在呕吐，那声音刺激得Charles和Erik都快吐出来了。  
终于她脖子后仰，发出嗝一声，一小团墨绿色的火焰从她的喉咙深处掉出来，准确地落到红色的火漆上，火焰跃动了一下便熄灭了，一股灰色的烟雾顺着融化的火漆缓缓升起。  
她从抽屉中拿出一个古老的金属印章按在火漆上，然后吹了个口哨，一只早等在窗外的黑鹳飞进屋子。  
黑鹳朝着Charles打了个嗝，一股浓郁的酒味弥漫在房间内。  
“你喝了不少。你确定能把信送到提尔梅特吗？”  
黑鹳叫了一声，像是在回答她这事再简单不过了。  
“我还没忘记了赫淮斯托斯的事。”  
黑鹳用喙咚咚咚地敲打着桌面表示抗议。  
“好吧，好吧，那不是你的错。我保证以后不会再提了。”  
她把羊皮纸绑到黑鹳的脚上，黑鹳拍拍翅膀飞了出去。

Erik望向窗外，黑鹳飞了没多远就栽了下来，Erik的心跟着沉了下去。隔了一会，它奋力震动翅膀再度飞向天空。  
Erik非常怀疑它能否把信顺利送到目的地。

他们走出大门，满月早已在宅子的上方升起，一阵接一阵的嚎叫他们的车底下传了出来。  
门口的铁丝网拧成一条粗绳子，绳子快速地游走到汽车下面把刻耳柏洛斯拖了出来。  
绳子捆得很牢，刻耳柏洛斯拼命挣扎，喉咙发出低声的呜咽。  
“刻耳柏洛斯，回来！”黑衣女人站在门口摇晃着一大袋狗狗饼干喊道。  
Erik松开握着的拳头，绳子松开，刻耳柏洛斯飞快地奔向黑衣女人。  
黑衣女人往他的头上拍了三下，并且往它的嘴里了三块饼干。  
“这鬼地方我可不想再来一次了。”Erik坐进车里，绳子挣扎着变回了铁丝网。  
时钟指向零点，宅子慢慢沉入地下，铁丝网上挂的牌子已经变成了“土地待售”。  
回去的路上，因帕拉的刹车突然失灵，导致Charles把车开进了湖里，他们不得不穿着湿衣服飞回家。

接下来就是漫长的等待。  
每一次门铃响起，Charles和Erik都会从沙发上跳起来，互相推挤着跑到门口开门，但每一次他们都垂头丧气地关上门，依偎着走回起居室。  
“你说他们会不会搞错了我们的地址？”临睡前Erik一边刷牙一边问道。  
“我认为不会。”Charles翻着手里的书，时不时还用笔在笔记本上写些什么。“我查过了，厄喀德是最专业的领养机构，有8000年的历史。约基别就是经过他们收养了摩西。”  
Erik爬上床，掀开被子亲吻Charles的侧脸。  
Charles放下书和笔记本匆忙地回吻了一下Erik，“让我再读一遍《育龙手册》。等一会我还要检查育婴室有什么遗漏的地方。”  
直到Erik和小Erik双双睡着，Charles也没回房间。

第二天早饭的时候，Charles匆匆吃完两口早饭就钻进了育婴室。  
门铃响起的时候他甚至仍待在里面，“大概是我买的百科全书到了。”  
“算上丢掉的初版，你已经有四套了。”  
“这是婴儿用的。”  
Erik打开门，门口放着一个方形包裹，包裹上没有寄件人，只有一个红色的爪印。  
“亲爱的，快来。”Erik在脑中大声说道。  
Charles像一阵风一样跑到了门口。  
他们对望一眼，Charles问道：“它是不是？”  
“我认为是的。”  
他们小心翼翼地托着包裹回到起居室。Erik让玛查尔拉——他过去的佩刀。从书房中飞了过来。他可不想随随便便用一把裁纸刀打开装着他们孩子的包裹。“玛查尔拉会吓到宝宝。”  
“如果一把刀就能吓到它，它就不配做我们的孩子。”  
Charles把指头搭上额际，Erik乖乖徒手撕开了包裹。  
一颗白色的蛋被包裹在金色的橄榄叶中，淡淡的光晕附着在蛋壳的表面。  
Charles捂住了心脏，Erik连忙倒了杯白兰地，Charles把酒喝下去，缓了好一会他赞美道：“它真美。”  
虽然它看上去和大了几圈的鸡蛋没什么区别，Erik还是附和：“当然，它是我们的孩子。”  
“亲爱的，你好。”Charles说道。  
尽管Erik认为它恐怕听不懂他们的话，为了不让丈夫失望，他说道：“我是你的父亲。”  
他们傻乎乎地盯了蛋两分钟，它没有给他们任何回应。  
“这是什么？”  
Charles抽出包裹中的一张羊皮纸，上面写着：  
数量：1  
品种：法夫纳和尼德霍格混种  
重量：3.3磅  
孵化方法：把蛋放入200度的火焰中，每隔一小时翻面一次，第3，7，14，21天清洁蛋壳表面一次，不可使用碱性清洁剂。持续孵化21天。  
如使用微波炉孵化，建议先高火，一个小时后转中火，转高火、低火、再高火……湿度保持40度。就像加热爆米花，但切记不要放黄油。  
后面几行字是关于使用汤锅、熨斗、火箭筒和瓦斯炉孵化蛋的方法，甚至还提到野外环境如何使用空油桶和树枝孵化。  
Erik有一阵子没用过火箭筒了，它和二十瓶酒一同摆在不见天日的酒窖里。他考虑着要不要把它拿出来见见光。他爱死它了，他忘不了同Charles和它一起在诺史莫度过的那些日子。  
以及，“微波炉。”这个词在Erik的思维中仅转了一圈，还没有说出口就遭到Charles的瞪视，他立刻保证。“我不会用微波炉的。”  
哪怕他的微波炉有32L，自带消毒模式，定时器还能用Elizabeth Schwarzkopf的声音唱《Heart of Dragon》也不行。  
他们把蛋带去育婴室，短短的一段路上Charles不停地安抚它，以免它来到陌生的环境而感到恐惧。  
育婴室已被装饰一新，墙壁铺上了淡黄色的壁纸。屋子正中间摆着一张婴儿床，床头挂着云朵、月亮、太阳的玩偶。角落里放着留声机、儿童木马、海盗藏宝箱、儿童帐篷。Charles按照当前的审美装修了它，而没有采纳Erik的意见把它装潢成堆满金币的洞窟。  
育婴房隔壁的衣帽间内存放着大大小小两千五百多件衣服，足够宝宝穿到一岁半。  
Charles拉上窗帘，Erik用白桦树的木头引燃壁炉，再把蛋放进熊熊烈火中。  
“慢一点，要让蛋壳受热均匀。哦，我差点忘了。”Charles往留声机上放了一张《哥德堡变奏曲》。  
他们坐在壁炉前，轮流照看着炉火，给蛋翻面，直到Charles沉沉睡着。  
Erik用毯子裹住Charles，把他抱到卧室。Charles咕哝了一声，他的话似乎与婴儿的营养辅食有关。Erik吻了吻丈夫的脸颊，返回了育婴室。

炉火刚点燃的时候，他们有几分钟的休息时间。他们通常趁着这个时间洗澡、吃饭，交换一个匆忙的湿吻。  
此刻他们呆坐在餐桌旁边，吃着麦片粥，两眼放空看着电视。电视上正在放Erik一个月多前的访谈。  
“天啊，我看到电影的时候吓了一跳，你就像是从那个时期走出来的人一样。你的动作，你的说话方式，还有你拿武器的姿势。不可思议，你就像真的在底比斯生活过一段时间。能告诉我你是如何把握这个角色的吗？”  
“我的丈夫帮了我一个大忙，他为我找来了——”Erik在空气中比划一下，“大概这么多文献，绝对没有夸张。我读了它们。”  
采访中Erik穿着灰色的西装，颈间打着领带，头发整齐。而电视前的Erik穿着长睡袍，两天都没有刮胡子。他的丈夫穿着旧T恤和家居裤，昏昏欲睡，几乎把头埋进碗里。  
“叮咚——”  
听到门铃响，Charles从椅子上跳起来跑去开门。  
过了一会，他把两个巨大的包裹放上桌子。“我订的婴儿实验室到了。”  
“你买了什么？”Erik以为自己听错了。  
“婴儿用实验室。”Charles拆开包裹，拿出一个天蓝色的仪器，“这是恒温混匀仪。等宝宝过了半岁就能使用它了。操作很简单，你看，这个红色的太阳代表开始，黄色的月亮表示结束，星星图案的意思是暂停。通过它，宝宝还能辨识日月星辰。”  
Erik的心里产生了一种不祥的预感。“另一个是什么？”  
“迷你反应堆和一套附赠的学龄前儿童使用的化石挖掘工具。我在ebay上花了四个小时抢到的。”他拍拍盒子，“只差一秒它就属于罗马尼亚的德菇啦伯爵了。”  
Erik的额头一阵阵地抽痛。“我认为宝宝说不定更喜欢简单的玩具。一箱琥珀金币就很不错了。”  
“你不觉得宝宝还太小了吗？”  
“那正是我所想的。”  
他们正聊着，门铃又响了。  
Erik回来的时候，Charles打量着移动在空中长达两米的巨型包裹问道：“让我看看你买了什么，巨型泰迪熊？还是一具棺材？”  
Erik打开包裹，里面是各种图案、颜色的牙胶，足足有几千个。  
“香草味、牛奶、椰子、可可……”Charles查看标签，“我敢打赌你肯定把世界上全部的牙胶都买回来了。这些牙胶足够宝宝使用到一百八十岁。你不希望宝宝上高中的时候书包里还带着这玩意吧。宝宝会被嘲笑的。”  
到那时候他们操心的事要更多，宝宝的入学、就业、恋爱……Erik制止自己继续想下去。  
“谁敢嘲笑她，他就死定了。只要宝宝愿意，她可以带着它进坟墓。在那之前，她会有一副完美的牙齿。”Erik敲了敲旁边的金属置物架。 “我说错了话。她不会死的。”  
实际上他根本不该信那玩意，迷信中他和Charles不是厄运的一种象征吗？  
“她？”  
Erik环住丈夫的腰，“我们设定的温度它很可能孵化出一个小女孩。你知道的，百分之九十七。”  
“我们的宝宝也有百分三的几率是个小男孩。”Charles突然呆住了，他的双手陷进头发里。“我们一直叫他宝宝，却没有给他起个正式名字！”  
他们为什么没想到这么重要的事？  
Charles冲去书房，然后抱着一摞书回到育婴室。他翻了翻最上面的书，“宝宝叫Victor怎么样？ ”他停顿了一下，“Victor Xavier。”  
“为什么不是Victor Lehnsherr？”  
“我们暂时先不谈这个，Victoria和Victor如何？”  
Erik摇摇头，他们认识的人中用这两个名字的人太多了。作家、科学家、杀手、占卜师……其中叫Victor的医生就有六个。  
Charles翻开第二本书，“Jane呢？含义不错，也很好记。”  
Erik的脑子里立刻出现了一个粉红色圆乎乎的身影。“我们在库姆堡的房东就叫做Jane Weaver。”  
“她是一位多么温柔慈祥的老妇人啊，直到今天我还时不时地想起她做的米布丁呢。”  
“哈，为了区区五百镑，她差点用加了夹竹桃的炖菜毒死我们。”  
“可你不得不承认，那炖菜真的很美味。” 他们删掉这个名字继续往下想。  
“男孩子叫Cosmo如何？”Erik在一本侦探小说中翻到了这个名字。  
Charles把名字念了两遍，“有点耳熟。”  
Erik猛地想起邻居Mason的儿子就叫这个名字。如果未来的某天他和小Cosmo在后院玩投球的游戏，那个体重两百磅，肌肉发达，留着络腮胡的男人说不定也举着啤酒瓶大声回应，他立刻把这个名字删掉了。  
他们往壁炉中填着木炭，想着宝宝的名字，一天就这样过去了。傍晚的时候他们在一本1710年的《龙族史》中选出了两个名字，如果宝宝是女孩子叫Wanda，男孩子叫Pietro。

“已经二十一天了。”Charles用叉子在盘子里叉来刺去，那堆意面被他搅得乱七八糟。“也许宝宝根本就不想见到我们。也许——”他放下叉子，艰难地说，“孵化失败了。”  
“你太紧张了。”Erik把Charles拉近怀里，“她很好，她每天都在成长，变得更强壮，更有力量。”  
为了安抚忧心忡忡的丈夫，Erik从仓库中找出了一百七十年前当医生时用的听诊器。它很久没有登场了，除非Charles愿意同Erik表演一些情景剧的时候它才会出来晒晒太阳。  
Erik把用软布擦拭干净的蛋放到铺着厚毯子的摇篮里，再把听诊器盖到蛋壳上，蛋中传来微弱又急促的心跳声。  
他放下听诊器，“除了心跳快了点，一切都很正常。你可以完全放心了。”  
Erik看得出来，他的话并不能让Charles完全放心。  
当Charles打算把蛋放回壁炉的时候，蛋壳出现了第一道锯齿状的裂缝。众所周知，龙的蛋壳比最坚硬的花岗岩还要结实百倍，除非蛋的内部发生变化，外力不可能对它造成一丁点的伤害。  
“宝宝好像要出来了。”Charles声音颤抖地说道。  
蛋壳裂缝缓慢变成了两条，接着裂缝逐渐扩大，不少蛋片掉下来，一只长着红色鳞片的幼龙挣扎着钻出了蛋壳。幼龙没有长角和牙齿，眼皮紧闭，身体不如一只果蝠的一半大，在Charles的手掌里乱冲乱撞，发出像雏鸟一样的叫声。  
“是个女孩。”Charles激动地说，“我真想为这一刻写诗。”  
Erik圈住丈夫的肩膀， “我们的女儿。”  
正当他们准备用烈酒擦拭女儿的额头时，碎掉的蛋壳又动了起来，一个银白色小家伙扑腾着翅膀试图站起来，它看上去比它的姐姐足足小了一大圈。  
Charles和Erik都愣住了，好半天Charles才开口：“是个小男孩。他们是双生子。这太罕见了。”  
Pietro试了几次都没有爬起来，他趴在Charles的手心里，气息越来越弱。“Pietro看起来不太对劲。”  
Erik把幼龙平放在膝盖上，用指尖摩擦它的心脏位置。与此同时，Charles把手贴在幼龙的额头上，“快想办法，他的精神在消失。”  
Erik用能力轻叩Pietro的心脏，Pietro身体剧烈地晃动，脖子一歪，嘴里吐出一块扁平的蛋壳。吐完蛋壳，Pietro的呼吸变得正常起来。  
“你真是个淘气的小家伙。”Charles长长地吐出一口气。  
他们没来得及休息片刻，Wanda咧开嘴巴哭了起来，她的哭声极其响亮，连房子都跟着她哭的节奏颤动。  
幸好Charles把早已准备好的奶瓶拿了出来，他们的房子才没有死于Wanda恐怖的啼哭声。  
吃完龙生第一顿饭，Wanda很快睡着了，Pietro却对幼龙奶粉并不满意。无论Charles说什么，他都摇晃着头不肯吃饭。  
“快吃！”Erik说道。  
Pietro怔了一下，张开了嘴巴。  
忙完这一切，他们都累得瘫倒在地板上不想动弹，伴随着孩子平稳的呼吸，他们依偎着睡着了。  
Erik醒过来的时候，Charles和两个孩子仍然在睡，他吻了吻Charles的脸颊，“谢谢你给我一个家。”

一如既往的OOC和雷

儿童节快乐！


	2. Chapter 2

后续一  
Erik没掏钥匙，直接用能力打开门，走进屋子，再让门在他身后轻轻地关上。  
他坐进沙发，头往后仰，脚搭上茶几，整个人陷进沙发内。  
Charles走了出来，他的毛衣上沾着奶渍和口水印，看上去像是刚从育婴室出来。  
一见到Erik的样子，他立刻快步走到窗子前拉上窗帘，“我说过很多次了，在这里我们得收起角和翅膀。”  
Erik没动，“管他呢？他们八成以为我没换掉戏服就回家了吧。”  
“你干过很多次了，对吗？”  
“半年前，我穿着铠甲，腋下夹着一颗蜡制人头飞回家的时候也没引起多大的骚乱。”  
“没有骚乱？因为我消除了二十六个邻居和三个警员的记忆，我们才能留在这里继续生活。”  
Erik动动手指把窗帘拉开，阳光重新回到屋子的时候，他的角和翅膀已经消失了。  
Charles像是特工那样站在窗子边上，小心翼翼地往窗外扫了一眼。“Mason先生在扫他门前的落叶，那两片叶子他扫了一个上午了。但愿他没留意到你。”  
Erik吁了口气，“我不在乎了。”  
“你好像累坏了。”  
“我再也不参加记者见面会了。他们问的问题没有一个与电影有关，全他妈是我的私生活。我本应该把那里烧成灰的，毕竟四千九百年前我就那么干过。”回忆起刚才的场景，Erik仍然感到脑子里嗡嗡直响，“但有一瞬间我想到了宝宝们，想到了你，你肯定不愿意我那么做的。”  
“你用了那个吗？社交专用笑容。”  
“我用了。”Erik说，“先微笑，左右嘴角同时上扬，然后露出八到十二颗牙，不能太多也不能太少。保持这个微笑四到六秒后，对他说，‘你的问题很有趣，我考虑一段时间再回答你。’我今天这样笑了十二次，脸都有点僵了。”他停顿了一会，“你过的怎么样？”  
“我给两个小家伙换了尿布，喂了饭，然后把他们哄睡了。”Charles飞快地往育婴室的方向看了一眼，“Wanda非常配合，无论是吃饭还是换尿布。Pietro——”Charles学着Erik的样子把头后仰，直至完全陷进沙发里。“Pietro不肯吃饭，我哄了他很久，转圈圈，唱歌，甚至还抱着他在屋子里飞了两圈，都没办法让他吞下一口辅食。他似乎对食物以外的东西更感兴趣一些。他的翅膀尖，他姐姐的毛绒兔，奶瓶，相框，你的佩刀，我的两本书，他全吞了下了肚。”  
Erik从沙发上弹起来，“他没事吧？”  
“没事，五分钟后他全吐出来了，还吐出来一只你昨晚怎么也找不到的手摇铃。他似乎要把眼睛看到的一切都装进肚子里。我知道这属于正常幼龙的心理状态，他此时充满了对事物的好奇。不过我仍担心恐怕过几天他胃口大起来，我们就保不住这栋房子了。”Charles翻了个白眼，“最好不要，我们的房子还有三十年就还完贷款了。”  
“我喂他们的时候，Pietro很乖。我让他做什么他就做什么。”  
“也许Pietro只是想和我对着干。我离开半分钟，他就哭个不停。”Charles有点泄气，“我应该把《幼龙心理》再读一遍。”  
“他喜欢你，他怕我。”  
Erik保持着刚刚的姿势摸索到了Charles的手指，然后把它攥紧了。  
“不得不说，你小时候比他们乖多了。”  
“那当然。”  
Charles把手指搭到额际，给Erik分享了一段过去的记忆。  
“停。”Erik说，“有时候我真希望能拥有你的能力一两秒钟，让你彻底忘记我那时的样子。”  
“它们是我的珍宝，比我留在克吕尼修道院里的宝藏还要重要。”  
他们静静地躺了五分钟，直到一声啼哭把他们从沙发上拉起来。  
Pietro的哭声。  
经过了一周时间的相处，他们已经可以仅从哭声分辨是哪个孩子发出来的了。  
他们冲进育婴室，一只红色的幼龙趴在地上，另一只银白色的幼龙像蝙蝠一样倒挂在天花板上号哭，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。它紧张地望了望Charles和Erik，又望了望地面，鼻尖一个粘着的透明泡泡擦着Erik的胳膊掉在地上。  
Erik左手抱起Wanda摇晃，右手托着Pietro把他抱了下来，Pietro的爪子一沾到Erik的手臂就停止了哭泣。  
Wanda不哭不闹，睁大眼睛望着旁边的弟弟。被姐姐盯着，Pietro露出一副害羞的样子。  
“冷静下来。”安慰Pietro一番后Charles对自己说，“他们刚吃过饭，尿布是干的。肯定是Pietro又吃了什么。”他手忙脚乱地清点育婴室内的东西。“吊灯还在，一，二……二十五……四十，玩具都在，留声机、木马、藏宝箱、帐篷、两把扶手椅还在，窗帘、地毯都在，壁炉也在，这屋子到底缺了什么？”  
他和Erik对视一眼，“婴儿床！”

Erik和Charles忙了整整两个小时，才让Pietro把婴儿床的碎片吐出来，接着Erik不得不飞到百货商店买了张新床。  
等两个小家伙都睡着以后，他们精疲力竭地靠在一起，谁都不愿动一下。  
“我认为该带他去看看医生，专门治疗我们的医生。”  
Erik活了五千多年，从来就没听说过医治龙的医生，而且他也不认为龙需要医生。  
“人类医生？”  
“是的。”Charles往书房跑，“我记得我两百年前收过一份他们的广告。”  
Charles在书房里一本接一本的翻着书，Erik一只手抱着一个宝宝走了进来，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“我在找一本书，它大概十英寸长，皮面，烫金，名字叫《航海家列传》，Frank Goodrich写的。其中一个航海家和其他人不一样，他是我们要找的医生。他的地址就藏在书里。”  
一本书从书架的最顶端飘到了空中，然后稳稳地落到Charles手中。  
“航海家列传这些字含有的金属并不难找。”Erik说道。  
Charles翻了两页，“我不知道还能不能找到他们的联络方式。但我得试一试。”  
找到书之后，除去吃饭和哄宝宝的时间，Charles几乎全天都待在书房里破解那本书中的秘密。  
“我找到了。”Charles冲进卧室，Erik正卧在床上读他下一部电影的原著小说。  
“密码藏在James Cook的插图里，顺着他的手指指向的位置我在插图边缘找到了一条花纹，这条花纹是用维吉尼亚密码写的，破解这条密码我找到了一条谜语，谜语很简单，‘亚当的身高。’是的，最有名的亚当，那副画。接着从那副画的尺寸，我计算出了一个地址。”  
“听起来像是丹布朗的小说才会出现的情节。”Erik合上书，“所以你打算明天给那个地址写信吗？”  
“我现在就写。”  
Charles冲出卧室，留下Erik独自一龙。

信寄出后，他们等啊等啊，等了足足两周也没有消息。在这两周中，Wanda和Pietro长大了不少，Pietro的胃口也长大了不少。  
在他几乎把家里的家具全都都折磨了一个遍之后，Erik和Charles不得不开始想一些新办法。  
比如，往玩具和家具上涂一些芥末酱之类的。他们的实验结果并不理想，那些玩具仍持续消失着，Pietro也爱上了新口味的零食。  
在他们对那封信已经不抱希望的一个月后，Charles的手机响了。  
是个陌生的号码，Charles一边接起电话，一边拿着匙子把一勺灰黑色的糊糊塞进Pietro的嘴巴里，Pietro左右摇晃着脑袋，幼龙围巾在他的头上甩来甩去。他的翅膀拍打着儿童椅的桌面，尾巴扯住椅背，用肢体语言表达对这种食物的抗拒。  
他旁边的Wanda已经老老实实地吃了一碗，并用眼神示意Erik再多盛一些。  
“这里面混合了南瓜泥、月长石粉、瓦特纳火山岩碎末……我想说的是，这种火山岩很稀有，它能让你的牙出得快一点。是的，我知道它闻起来不怎么香，所以我加了半勺糖浆，乖，它的味道吃起来和冰淇淋没什么两样。对，冰淇淋，你回忆起冰淇淋的样子了。没错，你只要吃完这碗，我们就可以吃一勺冰淇淋。”Charles用肩膀和头夹着手机，一只手把Pietro按回椅子上，另一只手把匙子往Pietro嘴巴边送。“是的，我是Charles Xavier。没错，他是我的丈夫。”  
Charles听到对方接下来的话把匙子放进了碗里，然后站起来走到窗边，“我们要做什么才能见到你？”  
Charles打电话的同时，Erik接手了Charles的工作，他一拿起匙子，Pietro就乖乖张开嘴，他一口接一口地喂着饭，直到Charles听完电话。  
“我们去看宝宝们的医生。”Charles说，“他住得很远。”  
“我们开车还是飞去？”  
“很远。”

坐在飞机上Erik仍然没有完全弄清楚这位医生的身份。他只知道对方是男性，五十多岁，因为一些原因不能出远门。  
下了飞机，Erik被迎接的车队搞得有点糊涂，“他到底是谁？”说着他推了推领带结，“而且我们需要穿这么正式吗？”  
“我签了保密协议。”Charles帮Erik整理领带，“冷静Erik，如果我不签，他不会同意给宝宝看病的。不过，身为医生他肯定也签过我们族人留下的保密协议，签完协议，他不能对外界吐露我们的身份，否则他就会失去一切。总的来说，你很快就会知道了。”  
一路上Wanda安静地趴在Erik肩上，而Pietro兴奋地四下乱飞，Charles用尽了办法才把它安置在座椅上。  
车停下来的时候，Erik看着车窗外熟悉的建筑，“我有种很不好的预感。”  
他们抱着宝宝下了车，除了一位穿着套装的女子，周围并没有其他人。  
她看上去二十多岁，身高五英尺七英寸左右，满头金发用一只发卡别在脑后，鼻梁上面架着一副金边眼镜。  
那副眼镜后面一双浅灰色的眼睛正上下打量着他们和宝宝。“跟我来，他在金银器陈列室等你们。”  
Erik和Charles抱着宝宝跟在她身后，他们穿过回廊，经过一道道门，来到了陈列室门口。  
陈列室门口左右两边站着两排穿黑色西装的男人。当Erik和Charles靠近，他们连看都没看一眼。  
“好了，我只能送你们到这里了。”她取下头上的发卡和鼻梁上的眼镜，“不过，我要确认一下。”  
她的话音刚落，她的眼睛从浅灰色变成了绿色。她头顶的金发蠕动着编成一条条发辫，发辫的尖端张开一张张支着毒牙的嘴，嘴吐着芯子，全部指向了Erik和Charles。  
在场的人除了Erik和Charles还有两个宝宝都变成了石像。Pietro伸出手去扯她头上的发辫，被她挡开了。  
“好吧，你们可以进去了。”她把眼镜戴回脸上，把头发重新绑好，然后打了个响指，两排石像立即变回了两排穿西装的男人。  
“有个问题，我想问一下，他是人类吗？”Charles问道。  
她笑着推开门，“他是百分之百的人类。”

Erik走进去，然后他看见了一张常常出现在新闻上的脸。  
“你好。”对方走上前来朝Erik伸出手，Erik握了握他的手，“我看过你的电影，那部《克诺珀斯》，你的表演很有张力，总有一天你会拿到小金人的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“别那么拘谨。”他请Charles和Erik坐下，“说真的，我以为我不可能等来一个病人，不，病龙了。我的家族世世代代都要学习这门手艺。但是从没有过病人，从未有过。我的曾曾曾曾曾曾祖母年轻的时候曾经收到一封信，信中请求她去布韦岛一个山洞中出诊。等她抵达那里的时候，她只找到了一箱金币和几枚沾着血的鳞甲。太令人遗憾了。从那以后，我们再也没听过你们的消息。”  
他们为那只不知名的龙默了一会哀，他起身说道：“让我看看你们的宝宝。”  
“有个问题我想问你一下，你为什么同意给我的宝宝看病？”Erik还是把问题问出来了。  
“你也许忘记了，我签过的那份协议写着，‘无论我从事什么职业，我都是你们的医生。’”  
他走向陈列架，拿出一件看上去像是天平的东西，接着又拿出一件像是烟盒的东西，然后他把这两件东西全拆成零件，再组装起来。然后他把这件东西挂在了脖子上。“所有人都以为它不过是普普通通的古董。”他笑了两声，“谁能想到它和龙有关呢？”  
Erik把Wanda放到桌面上，他把那件东西的一头放到耳朵上，再把另一头Wanda 的头、心脏、后背上，Erik在旁边不停地安慰Wanda，Wanda仿佛听明白了Erik的话，乖乖地坐着没动。  
“女孩很健康，很聪明，不用担心她。”  
他把Wanda还给Erik，又抱起Pietro，Pietro在他的手里跳来蹦去，Erik和Charles不得不按着Pietro，他才能顺利检查。他检查的时候Pietro总想把那个天平的零件塞进嘴里。  
“男孩子很活泼，很有力量。哦，哦，是这样，我明白了。”他放下拿那套东西，“男孩子想早一点学会喷火，所以才吃很多东西积累力量。别担心他，火山岩碎末不能再吃了，否则他戒不掉吃家具的习惯。给他喝一点满月时撒在天竺葵上的露水，一盎司就好，他就会改掉这个习惯的。记住，一盎司，不多也不少，少了不起作用，如果喝多了，他恐怕会喝光密歇根湖的水。”  
Charles道了谢，然后把三枚第纳尔金币和一片鳞甲给了他。  
他端详着手里的金币和鳞甲，然后掏出手帕擦了擦眼睛。“真不敢相信，我成了我们家族第一个治疗患者的医生。我——”  
“不会是最后一个的。”Charles用能力向他说道。

Erik和Charles回了家，他们很快凑齐了一盎司露水给Pietro喝了下去。露水落到Pietro的肚子里，家具们总算保住了性命。

看大选看出了点灵感，填了个后续。

有灵感会再填的，谢谢大家

医生的职业还是挺好猜的吧？我猜_(:з」∠)_


End file.
